Its my Party!
by Psychic-pixie-101
Summary: Its Rachel's Sweet Sixteen. She invites Percy. And Annabeth. The only reason she is inviting her, is to show her who gets Percy. But what will happen when Percy and Annabeth are no longer in her party? Percabeth! PM me if you want to have Percy's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people!! Im writing again!!! This is a fanfic about Rachel. Don't worry it is Percabeth… Anyways, enjoy! The dresses and Percy's tux are on my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and certainly don't own miss Lesley Gore's "Its my party"**

**Soundtrack: It's my party by Lesley Gore.**

Rachel POV

Today was my 16th birthday, I was having a party and inviting Percy. And Annabeth. I hated inviting her, but today I would make a move on Percy and I wanted her to know that Percy is MINE.

Anyway, I ate breakfast, took a shower and waited for the make-up lady to come. My mom was forcing me to do this. I mean, yeah I wanted to look nice but, I don't like to wear make-up and stuff like that.

Sighing, I went to sit. The make-up lady had arrived. I was bored and I wanted to paint something, preferably Percy and me together. I focused on that happy place and waited until the make-up lady was finished.

Some hours passed and it was time for the party. Everything was traditional, the father-daughter dance, the grand entrance.

My dress was emerald green and it accentuated my red hair. It was long and one-shouldered.

I entered the party from a little elevator below the floor. While it was rising, the room filled with smoke. As I came out, I saw Percy - gorgeous as usual- smiling at me while clapping politely. That girl, Annabeth was standing at his side looking bored.

I did my father-daughter dance and went off to find Percy. I wove through the crowd and there he was, standing by a table.

"Hey Percy" Smiling, I hugged him. "Thanks for coming"

"Hey, happy birthday! And, thanks for inviting me"

Thankfully, that blonde witch was nowhere to be seen.

"Wanna dance?"

"Yeah, but I already asked Annabeth. Maybe later?" He said, sheepishly.

"Sure" What the HECK? Why would he ask _her_ to dance? Sha was nothing compared to me! Ugh!

After a few songs, I went looking for Percy. I didn't find him. I got on stage and took hold of the mic.

"Would Percy Jackson please come up?"

Nobody came to the stage. A thought occurred to me. I called Annabeth up, she didn't come either.

I stormed off the stage. Nobody knew where my Percy had gone. But Annabeth left the same time. I was sure of that. I had a weird feeling of hate towards her, anger and sadness all mized up. I sat down on an empty table. Two of my closest friends sat down with me. I cried silent tears while they comforted me.

"Oh honey, don't cry!" Megan said.

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to."

I spent most of my time like that, crying and angry. At last, when I'd given all hope away, I heard doors opening. I stood up and looked at them. There he was!

I cleaned y tears and was walking towards him when I saw that at his side, was Annabeth and they were holding hands. They looked like a queen and her king. Why the hell was she holding his hand when he's supposed to be mine?

Oh, what a perfect surprise! They were kissing in front of the whole crowd!

I ran to my room before they saw me. I slammed the door close and lay on my bed, sobbing. I yanked at my tiara and threw it on the ground. I sobbed until all went dark. The last thing I remember about that night, was the smiling face of Percy looking at Annabeth.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! IM REALLY SORRY!

Hey guys!! As you probably know by the chapter's title, this is not an update; it's an author's note… I'll be updating soon, don't worry!!!

First of all, thank you so much for taking the time to review! It really means a lot to me!

I want to clear up that this has nothing to do with The Last Olympian or any of the books… I'm just borrowing characters to write a fic of my own.

If you don't like my fic or the pairing, don't bother in reviewing. I could use some criticism to improve my writing but there is no need to be harsh.

I got a review, saying that my grammar and spelling is awful… My grammar can be a little off sometimes or I can have different expressions because I'm not form the USA! I'm Peruvian and you would now that if you had bothered entering my profile. I'm not saying that Peruvians have terrible grammar or spelling, I'm just saying that we are not an English speaking country.

Thanks for the review anyway…

Thanks and have a good week.

Psychic-pixie-101


	3. Percy

**A/N: Yay guys!!! I'm updating!!!! Thank you soo much to all of those who reviewed!!! It really made my day. I love 50's to 80's music... oh, and BTW, Annabeth lives in NY in the fic... Percy isn't 16 yet...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO although I wish I would...**

**Percy's POV, 2 days before the party**

"Percy, honey!" My mother, Sally called.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"There's mail for you"

I walked to the living room. My mom had an envelope on her hand.

"Do you want me to read it for you"

"Yeah, it would take too long for me to read it."

"It's from Rachel, it's an invitation"

**Percy Jackson**

**Is invited to**

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare's**

**Sweet Sixteen**

**Clothes: Formal**

**Date: 27-4-2009 at 6:30pm.**

**Place: Rachel's House, NY**

"Oh! That's great! Now I can take you shopping for a tux! My boy, so grown up..."

She got that dreamy look on her face and I silently retreated to my room.

I was daydreaming when I hear a **bleep** coming from my laptop. I had mail. It was from Annabeth.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Your _friend_, Rachel just invited me to her Sweet Sixteen. How the Hades did that happen? I don't even know her! Are you going? If you are, can you pick me up?

See you,

Annabeth"

If you're wondering how I could read that, it's because she was kind enough to write it in Greek. That's my Annabeth, so considerate... HOLD ON! Did I just say _my_ Annabeth? Where did that come from? I pushed that from my mind and answered her. I told her I was going and that I could pick her up. This was going to be great!!

**The day of the party**

I had already changed into my tux and was now trying to tell my mom to leave my hair alone.

"But Percy, it's so messy! You could comb it nicely and perhaps use a little gel..." She protested.

"Mom, it's good this way. I like it. Anyway, we're running late and we still have to pick up Annabeth."

"Fine, but I'm taking the gel and asking Annabeth how she like's it better."

"Fine"

We got on the car and rode silently until we got to Annabeth's apartment. She was standing in the lobby. The sight was breathtaking. She was wearing a short, aqua dress with golden jewelry. She looked stunning. Her loose, gold locks, were blown the moment she stepped outside. She shivered.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. What are you staring at?"

I blushed and looked away. I had feelings for her. There was no doubt about that. I think I might love her...

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

I was standing alone and a car was honking its horn. I turned. It was my Mom's car. I walked to it and sat shotgun. Annabeth was laughing. I turned around so I could look at her. With a mischievous smile, I said

"I'll get back at you later"

She just smiled.

"Annabeth, dear. I was discussing with Percy whether he should leave his hair like it is, messy. Or let me comb it and gel it?"

Moms are so annoying sometimes... I wished she'd just forgotten.

"Well Mrs. Jackson, it's a tough question. I love Percy's hair the way it is now but" She was blushing bright red. I felt my own face heat up too. "I think I should comb it."

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll give you the comb once we get to Rachel's place." She looked pleased.

We got to Rachel's place. It was huge. There were lots of cars even though it was just 6:15. We got off the car and walked to the door. There were other people standing there too. People dressed in designer clothes and with real diamonds. Must be her school friends. Her father had sent her to a fancy boarding school and so her friends would be fancy too.

My mom had given Annabeth the comb and she was now trying to use it.

"Come here, Percy! Stop acting like a baby!"

"I'm not acting like a baby!"

I protested but she had already placed her hands on my shoulders to make me still.

"Just wait and don't move and it'll be fine."

She started combing my hair and then used her hand to mess it up a bit so it didn't look too stiff.

"There we go, much better."

I smiled. Just then the doors opened to reveal an illuminated hall leading to a giant room. The party room.

It was decorated with tons of balloons. It had scattered tables and a buffet. There were people talking. The music was really low, I supposed it wasn't there yet.

By my side, Annabeth was looking bored. I knew she didn't like Rachel. Just then, the music started to grow louder. There was smoke coming from machines and Rachel was rising from a small elevator. Everyone around me started clapping. I clapped politely. It was time for the father-daughter dance. They looked kind of awkward, especially because their relationship wasn't a good one. The dance finished.

"Hey Annabeth?" I stuttered. "Will y-you..um..d-dance with...me"

"Sure Seaweed Brain"

It eased some of the tension. Annabeth told me she was going to get something to eat. I was standing by a table when I saw Rachel coming.

"Hey Percy" She smiles and hugged me. It felt awkward. Not at all like when Annabeth hugged me. "Thanks for coming."

"Hey, Happy Birthday and thanks for inviting me."

"Wanna dance?" Wow, that was straightforward...

"Yeah, but I already asked Annabeth. Maybe later?

"Sure" She looked disappointed.

The truth was that I really didn't want to dance with her, besides, I had really asked Annabeth to dance with me.

Annabeth came back. In the background, you could hear "My girl" by The Temptations.

I asked Annabeth if she wanted to dance now. She agreed. I placed my hand on her back and she placed hers on my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and we danced. About halfway through the song, she rested her head on my chest.

I made up my mind, I had to tell her. Just then, the song finished.

"Um... Annabeth, do you want to go outside with me?"

"What for?" She asked.

"I have something to tell you."

We walked to the doors of the room and walked to the hall. There was a sofa and we sat together. I looked into her deep, grey eyes.

"We have known each other for a while and I...um wanted to tell you that I... ugh, screw it! I love you Annabeth. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You've been more than a friend for me. I really hope you feel the same way for me."

She sat there, dumbstruck. When she came to her senses, I was panicking. _What if she doesn't like me? Did I say too much?_ It was a while before I felt her in my arms. She was hugging me. She said:

"Oh Percy! I love you too."

And then I kissed her. Our "first" kiss was amazing. It was just how I imagined it. And better.

We stayed there, just enjoying each other's company. Sometimes, I caught her looking at me and she blushed.

We finally got inside. I extended my hand so she could take it. Annabeth kissed me.

"I love doing that as much as I love you."

I smiled. We were ready to leave.

I looked for Rachel with Annabeth on tow but didn't succeed. Two of her friends intercepted us.

"You must be Percy."

She looked up and down at Annabeth.

"And you are Annabeth."

"Yes we are." I answered. "Where is Rachel? I want to thank her."

"She's gone. We believe she's in her room, but don't bother to look for her. She won't see anybody."

I frowned. "Okay. But tell her that thanks for the party, that it was great." At this part, I looked at Annabeth and she smiled. "And that we said good-bye."

"Yea, sure. Whatever."

I called my mom. She was on her way. Annabeth and I waited on the hall.

I can just say that time flies when you're busy... If you get what I'm saying...

**A/N: Yay! I updated! I'm sorry I couldn't update before but I was sick and also, I had tons of homework and catching up to do. Did you like it? Should I leave it there? Or do Annabeth's POV? Please review!!! :D Thanks,**

**Psychic-pixie-101**


	4. Annabeth's POV

**A/N: OMG! I'm finally updating! Yay! Guys, I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I had tons of homework and then my final exams and now I have a 2-week holiday and then I have to go back to school. The links for all the clothes are on my profile. One last thing, I'll be posting a Maximum Ride fic soon.**

**Annabeth's POV, 2 days before the party.**

It was early. I woke up and got the mail. I browsed through it but stopped when I saw an envelope for me. I stared at it.

**Miss Annabeth Chase**

**New York**

I opened it. It was from that red-haired bitch and it wasn't a letter, it was an invitation. To her Sweet Sixteen. I wonder what she's up to. She probably will hit on Percy or something to make me jealous. But I won't let her. I won't go. I simply won't go.

_What if Percy goes?_

I pondered the question, and then cleared my mind. I shouldn't even be thinking about that. About him.

I'm going to mail Percy. I'm going to ask him if he's going. I hurried to my room and opened my laptop.

**Hey Seaweed Brain. Your **_**friend**_**, Rachel just invited me to her Sweet Sixteen. How the Hades did that happen? I don't even know her! Are you going? If you are, can you pick me up?**

**See you,**

**Annabeth**

I sent the mail and waited for his answer. I was getting up from my chair to get a shower when I heard a **bleep**. I sat back down and opened my mail. I had one from Percy. It said he could pick me up.

_Great!_

I asked my father if I could go and he said I could. Only one more thing to do.

I called Silena.

"Hi Annabeth! How are you?" Her perky voice answered.

"Hi Silena, I wanted to ask you something. I have a Sweet Sixteen coming up and I um...-"

"I'd love to help you pick a dress! We can go shopping for one! Yay! I _love_ shopping!"

"Uh, thanks Silena... Um, is tomorrow at 10:30, fine?"

"Yeah! Hey, I'll pick you up"

"Great! See you tomorrow and thanks!'

I hang up and told Dad. We had to be home by 4 in the afternoon.

---------

**The next day**

I woke up at nine that morning. I got up and went to eat breakfast. Returning to my room, I brushed my teeth, took a shower and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a yellow off-the-shoulder shirt and yellow flats. I finished and looked at the clock 10:25. Just in time. I took my cell-phone and money and went downstairs.

My cell-phone rang. It was Silena. I walked outside and saw her inside her grey Volkswagen. She was singing and dancing. I laughed and opened the door. Music blasted out. It was "Good girls gone bad"

"Hi Silena"

"Oh! Hey Annabeth. I'm sorry I love the song and it started playing so I started singing." She looked sheepish. I rolled my eyes. She started driving to the mall.

"So who's having the Sweet Sixteen?"

"Rachel"

She looked at me. "That red-head? Don't you hate her? She likes Percy doesn't she?"

"I don't hate her. Yeah I do. She does like Percy"

She sighed. "Then, why are you going?" Realization hit her eyes. "You are going 'cause Percy's going aren't you?"

"No! I just...uh... wanted to go."

"Right. Didn't you just tell me you hated her?" She asked me, a smirk on her face.

I looked at her. "Yeah, but-"

"No but's. Anyway, we're here. We're gonna get you a dress, shoes and jewelry." Se smiled and got off the car. Every single guy, turned to look at her.

I got off the car and followed her. We walked to a store full of dresses.

A blonde woman came up to us.

"Silena, honey! How are you?" They hugged.

"Angie! We need your help. Annabeth here, has a Sweet Sixteen tomorrow and she needs a dress." She widened her eyes "And, the guy she likes is gonna be there" She was beaming. I was seething.

Angie beamed too. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a rack full of floor-length dresses.

"Um... I don't really like floor-length dresses." Actually, I don't like dresses at all.

"Look, honey. You have to wear a dress. You want to get with this Percy guy, wear a dress. Now, how about this pretty purple dress?"

I was dumbfolded but I still shook my head. I started looking for dresses. If I didn't agree to this, then they would torture me. Besides, I asked Silena for help so it's kind of my fault. I took a deep breath and submerged into a world of dresses. There were purple dresses, yellow dresses, aqua dresses. Wait, aqua dresses. I like aqua. I started looking through the aqua colored dresses. I gasped. I found the perfect one. I grabbed it and went looking for Silena.

It was a knee-length, bubble-hemmed aqua dress. It was strapless and had a thick belt made out of the same fabric. It was gorgeous. I found Silena. She took one look at the dress and squealed.

"Oh, my Gods! It's so pretty! We don't have to look anymore. You have found _the_ dress! Try it on!"

So I did, according to Silena, I looked fabulous. I felt fabulous too. I got my credit card and went to the cashier. They gave us a 20% discount thanks to Silena.

Next, we went to look for shoes. We went to a store with shoes and jewelry. Silena said we had to look for golden shoes and golden jewelry. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the shoe section.

"Okay, we have to search for heels." Oh, gods. No way! I don't do heels! She rolled her eyes at my terrified face and grabbed a pair of golden heels. I hate to admit that they're pretty.

I nodded my head. "Those are good. I'll try them on and we can get going." They fit perfectly. She clapped her hands excitedly.

We walked to the jewelry section. We grabbed some golden bracelets and got on looking for a necklace. I wandered off on my own. There were some pretty necklaces, but they were not me. Sighing, I kept on looking. A necklace caught my eye. It was a golden owl necklace. I grabbed it and turned. Silena was behind me. I grabbed her arm and hurried to the cashier. We paid and went to the food court. The food was good.

"Hey Silena? Could you come to my house tomorrow and, you know, help me get ready?" She hugged me.

"Oh Annabeth! That'd be great! What time should I go? We're gonna have SO much fun!"

I laughed, gosh! She always get's excited about everything. "Um I don't know. Around 3:30 in the afternoon? Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure sweetie." After eating, we went to the parking lot and got in the car. Silena took me home.

"Thanks Silena! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye" I waved at her and went to my flat. I was _so_ tired! We had walked around all day. It was 3 pm. I said 'hi' to my father and went to my room. I left all my stuff on the floor and slumped on my bed. I closed my eyes for a bit. Then, I grabbed 'The Scarlet Letter' from my nightstand and started reading were I left off. I kept on reading until my stepmother called us for dinner. I left my book on my nightstand, rubbed my eyes, stretched and went to the dining room. I acknowledged everyone and sat down. We ate chicken curry. It was delicious! I finished, washed my plate and thanked my stepmother for dinner. I went to my room, changed into my pajamas and slept.

----------------------------

**The day of the party**

I have to admit that I slept in. I'm usually up around 7 am, but today, I woke up at 10. I was tired from yesterday but this morning, I felt energized. I took a long shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I chewed my toast slowly. When I was finished, I washed my plate and looked at the clock. 10:30 am. I went to my room and got my dress and accessories ready. I didn't know what else to do so I ended up watching TV with my stepbrothers. We were watching Spongebob. It was annoying. **(A/N: I'm sorry if any of you guys like Spongebob. I just think it's lame.)**

Finally, 3:30 came around and I opened the door for Silena. We went to my room. She instructed me to change into my dress and then, to go to the bathroom. I did as I was told. The bathroom was completely changed. There were dozens of little MAC eye shadow pots. She pushed me down to a chair and started working her magic. After she finished, I was told to look in the mirror. Wow. I looked amazing! Like a totally different person!

She hadn't added much make-up. It looked natural. My hair was curled into locks and was left loose. I put my jewelry and shoes on. I walked to my room and stood in front of my body-length mirror. I looked really pretty. Silena stood behind me.

"So?" She asked. I was really happy.

"I look amazing. And it's all thanks to you. Thank you so much for helping me with the dress and the make-up." She hugged me.

"No problem" She beamed, "You know how I love clothes and make-up. After all, I'm not Mom's daughter for nothing." She smiled.

I looked at the clock. 4:30pm. Thank god we had finished.

"Ok. We're almost finished." Almost? "I need to paint your nails and toe nails. I was thinking a French manicure. Yeah, that will work just fine." She got a white and transparent nail lacquers from the vanity case she had brought. She started doing my nails. It took us half an hour in total. She said we had to make sure they were completely dry. It was now 5:00pm.

We had about an hour and a half to kill. We –meaning she– decided to chat.

We talked about camp. She knew what everyone was doing during winter. Then, she started talking about Beckendorf. She just talked while I smiled and nodded.

Finally, time passed and it was 6:00pm. I got a little nervous. I said goodbye to my family and went to the lobby. Silena came to the lobby with me. She sat down on one of the couches. I stood there, waiting for Percy and his mom. I was starting to get a little desperate. I meant, what if they didn't come! If they forgot about me? Just as I was on the border of crisis, I saw a car stop in front of the building, and Percy came out. I pushed the doors and felt the wind tousle my gold locks. I shivered. It was cold. I waved to Silena.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. What are you staring at?" I mentally did a victory dance. He, Percy, was _staring_ at me! Oh, gods!

He blushed and looked away. I shrugged, walked over to the car and opened the back door.

"Hello, Ms. Jackson."

"Hi, Annabeth, dear."

Percy stayed outside the car for a few minutes until Ms. Jackson honked the horn. Percy looked around and saw me on the car. Ha! His face was so funny!

He entered the car and turned to me. A mischievous smile was playing on his lips. Ah, those lips, –If you tell _anyone_ I thought that, you'll die– He said, "I'll get back at you later" and turned back.

A few moments passed in silence. I was submerged on my thoughts. Ms. Jackson started talking.

"Annabeth, dear. I was discussing with Percy whether he should leave his hair like it is, messy. Or let me comb it and gel it?"

Hmm, I actually liked it the way it was now. Kind of. It was too messy but I just had to fix it a bit and it would be perfect.

"Well Mrs. Jackson, it's a tough question. I love Percy's hair the way it is now but" I blushed. Gods, it was embarrassing. Though it got a bit better when Percy blushed "I think I should comb it." I blushed redder when I finished saying that.

She looked pleased. "That's a wonderful idea. I'll give you the comb once we get to Rachel's place."

Finally, after quite an awkward moment, we got to Rachel's place. I thanked Ms. Jackson and she gave me the comb. I got off the car and walked to the door with Percy by my side. There were fancy people there. They rolled their eyes at us. I ignored them and turned to Percy, trying to comb his hair. He would have none of it.

"Come here, Percy! Stop acting like a baby!"

He unconsciously pouted. Hades! I really had to control myself once he did that.

"I'm not acting like a baby!" Too late Seaweed Brain. I put my hands on his shoulder too still him. I had to threaten him. "Just wait and don't move and it'll be fine."

I combed his hair and then messed it up with my hands. I put the comb in my purse.

"There we go, much better." It was, in fact, much better. He looked –

The doors opened to reveal a huge illuminated hall leading to the party room. We got there and there were balloons _everywhere_! There were a few scattered tables and a buffet. I had just gotten here and already, I was bored.

The music started to get louder. There was smoke coming from machines and she was raising from and elevator through it. Wow, tacky. I clapped. I _had_ to! Percy can't see through my _I-hate-that red-head_ façade. It was time for the father-daughter.

I put my body on automatic and buried myself on my thoughts. I think I'll ask Seaweed Brain to dance. After all, he is _Seaweed Brain_ after all. Sweet and naïve Seaweed Brain. _Right?_ I took a deep breath. I _will_ do this.

The father-daughter dance ended and I gathered all my courage. I was about to ask him when he stuttered, "Hey Annabeth? Will y-you..um..d-dance with...me?"

Oh. My Gods! "Sure Seaweed Brain." My stomach rumbled. 'Hey, I think I'll go eat something. I'll be right back"

He nodded and I went to the buffet table. I grabbed a plate and went to the pasta section. A butler served me some gnocchi's. They were delicious. I made sure I didn't have anything on my teeth and went back to Percy. He asked if I wanted to dance now. I agreed. We danced and halfway through the song, I rested my head on his shoulder. I was a tad tired. As the song ended, he asked me,

"Um... Annabeth, do you want to go outside with me?"

"What for?" I asked. I was suspicious.

"I have something to tell you." Okay, now I'm even more suspicious. He led me out of the room and into the hall. We sat down on a couch. He looked into my eyes and seemed to get lost in them. Ha! That's the effect my eyes have on men! Back to Percy. I too, looked into his eyes.

"We have known each other for a while and I...um wanted to tell you that I... ugh, screw it! I love you Annabeth. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You've been more than a friend for me. I really hope you feel the same way for me." He declared.

Wait, WHAT? He said he loved me? Oh, my gods! Uh, um, what am I going to say now?! _That I love him too._ I hugged him tight. _Screw it._

"Oh Percy! I love you too."

And then he kissed me. I didn't see _that_ coming. The kiss we shared was amazing. My every sense tingled. We broke apart and stayed on the couch, talking and enjoying each other's company. We finally got inside.

He extended his hand to lead me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rachel. I kissed Percy and took his hand. _Ha! That'll show _you_ Rachel. The tables are turned!_ I said,

"I love doing that as much as I love you." I didn't even know were that came from! I'm getting too mushy. He smiled at my out-of-characterness.

Something in his eyes told me we were ready to leave. He went to look for Rachel but two of her friends intercepted us.

One of them said, "You must be Percy." The other one seized me. "And you are Annabeth."

Percy answered for us.

"Yes we are. Where is Rachel? I want to thank her."

One of them sneered, "She's gone. We believe she's in her room, but don't bother to look for her. She won't see anybody."

He frowned at them, "Okay. But tell her that thanks for the party, that it was great." He looked at me and I smiled. "And that we said good-bye."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Percy called his Mom to let her know we were ready. Percy and I waited on the couch. You know, _the_ couch.

I will only say that time fly's when you're busy. And you _do_ know what I mean.

**A/N: Yay! I'm done with the fic! I'm so excited! I know it might have seemed a little OC, but I wanted to do a different version of Annabeth. Thank you so much for reading this story! Please be sure to read my other fic, a Maximum Ride fic, when I post it. Thanks again!**

**Psychic-pixie-101 :D**


End file.
